dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Breen
Walter Breen was a former Paradox Space Marauder and one of Dr. Rex's most-trusted XERRD operatives, known for his skills as a negotiator and diplomat. Biography Early Life Having studied extensively in the fields of politics and rhetoric, Walter Breen quickly climbed his way to the top of Brick League United, a company devoted to developing science and technology for the benefit of the LEGO Planet. During his time as administrator of Brick League United, he hired Silencia Venomosa to assassinate Edward Korrupte, CEO of Dacta Corporation, to ensure that his company would be met with unchallenged success. Shortly afterward, Walter Breen stepped down as Brick League United's administrator. Instead, he ran for mayor of World City and won by a landslide, though his competitors claim that he rigged the vote. Paradox When his term ended, Walter Breen felt like he was destined for something even greater than simply mayor. Therefore, he boarded the first shuttle for Nimbus System with the goal of joining Nexus Force. At Nimbus Station, he just barely passed the tests required to join Nexus Force. Due to his background as a scientist, Dr. Breen felt that Paradox was the most intriguing faction and decided to join as a Space Marauder. While a member of Paradox, in addition to his extensive study of the Maelstrom, Dr. Breen also formed alliances and made negotiations between Paradox and various clans of minifigs living on planets of Nimbus System. This gained him much reputation among Paradox members, including an aspiring individual named Dr. Rex. One day, Dr. Rex approached Dr. Breen with the proposition to break off from Paradox and form their own organization. Because Breen was not only a scientist but also such a skilled public speaker, he could be a potential figurehead for the new organization and could form alliances with other groups. Naturally, Breen took a fancy to this proposition and accepted. Dino Attack The new organization, called Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction, returned to LEGO Planet. In early 2010, its cause changed drastically from scientific research to creating a dinosaur apocalypse. Walter Breen played his role in the preparations for this Dino Attack, using his skilled rhetoric to persuade others to ally themselves with XERRD. It was thanks to Breen's successful negotiations that Dr. Inferno and Señor Palomar, along with other villains, joined XERRD's cause. Walter Breen traveled the globe during the Dino Attack, recruiting villains, hunters, mercenaries, and even former Dino Attack agents for XERRD. Because he was trusted by Dr. Rex, he was one of several high-ranking scientists who were sent on a mission to Adventurers' Island to secure the Maelstrom Temple. Dr. Breen and the other scientists arrived at a XERRD Fortress, where he began to personally oversee operations wherever he could. When Dino Attack Team began attacking the fortress, he noticed Zed Provhezor shouting at a group of XERRD guards who were protecting just two scientists. Dr. Breen did not approve of Dr. Provhezor's short temper, but also ordered the guards to return to their duties, fearing that neither Dr. Rex nor Señor Palomar would be happy about these guards not protecting the fortress itself. Then, Walter Breen noticed that the guards had a prisoner, Sam Sinister. Knowing that the Lord von Barron had allied with Dino Attack Team while Señor Palomar allied with XERRD, he decided to take Lord Sinister away for negotiations. Dr. Breen and Dr. Provehzor brought Lord Sinister to Señor Palomar, who was overseeing the fortress. While Dr. Provhezor left to get a neurotoxin antidote, Dr. Breen and Señor Palomar tried in vain to convince Lord Sinister to join XERRD. When Dino Attack agents arrived and Sam Sinister outright refused Palomar's offer, Señor Palomar activated Skeleton Mummies, much to Dr. Breen's horror. Although Breen was concerned for other XERRD operatives, he was willingly teleported out of the XERRD Fortress by Michelle Glados. Dr. Breen, Dr. Provhezor, and Señor Palomar resumed the journey to the Maelstrom Temple. Dr. Glados had to teleport Dr. Bishop out of the fortress, and they came carrying Space Marauder gear, which Dr. Breen quickly put on. Upon arriving at the Maelstrom Temple, they discovered a small group of Dino Attack agents. Although Walter Breen preferred to stay out of the fight, he was forced into battle by Zed Provhezor. When he scolded his fellow XERRD scientists for failing to kill the Dino Attack agents quickly, they responded by firing at him. After Dr. Provhezor was killed by the Maelstrom, Walter Breen saw Kate Bishop as his key to safely escape the battle, which was being turned against XERRD. He tried to extort the Dino Attack agents into letting him go free in exchange for Kate's safety, but foolishly believed that Dr. Bishop would not punish him for putting Kate's life in danger. As a result, Walter Breen was shot and killed by an infuriated Wallace Bishop. Abilities and Traits Although Walter Breen was a scientist, he was far more renowned for his skills in rhetoric and negotiating. These skills have allowed him to, through words alone, become administrator of Brick League United and later mayor of World City. With Dr. Breen's skill with words, he has formed successful alliances and convinced many to view his way of thinking. Walter Breen was a selfish man, and he only expressed concern for other people if he feared his superiors will punish him. While he resented that he never became the figurehead of XERRD like he had been promised, Dr. Breen took orders from Dr. Rex out of fear. Despite his high rank in XERRD, Dr. Breen was often frowned upon, resented, or looked down upon by XERRD scientists such as Dr. Glados who saw him as little more than Dr. Rex's negotiating puppet rather than a true scientist. Walter Breen was also cowardly and would try to ensure his own safety through any means possible. Trivia *Walter Breen is named after and inspired by Wallace Breen, the main antagonist of Half-Life 2. *Walter Breen always referred to Dr. Rex as "our benefactor". Category:Villains Category:XERRD Category:Deceased Characters Category:PeabodySam